1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic peroxide polymerization initiators and to their use in the polymerization of monomers and in the curing of unsaturated polyesters. In particular, it relates to peroxydicarbonates in which each carbonate moiety is di-substituted at its .beta. carbon atom with an alkyl group and a phenyl group.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,499,919 and 3,528,956 disclose dicyclohexylperoxydicarbonates substituted at the 4 position by alkyl, cyclohexyl or cyclohexylalkyl and their use as polymerization catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,700 discloses the chemical compound di-cetylperoxydicarbonate, its method of production and its use as an initiator in the polymerization of unsaturated compounds such as vinyl chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,252 discloses dicyclododecyl peroxydicarbonate as an improved initiator which is stable and can be stored at room temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,351 teaches the use of di-(2-phenoxyethyl) peroxydicarbonate as a polymerization initiator and as a catalyst for curing polyester resins.